Like Chocolate and Vanilla
by Selena Style
Summary: Davis and Yolie are like chocolate and vanilla - they cannot get along. However, it becomes necessary to put differences aside if they ever want the attention of Kari and TK . . . romantically. Has a lot of humor as well as Takari, Dakari, Tayoko, Dayoko,


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious (give Izzy his word back!) or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto (blech Yolie blech).

Author's Note: I guess this is what you could call a Romantic Comedy, it does have some of each. This story contains Dakari, Takari, Daiyoko, and Tayoko. Holy cow! Four couples?! Who knew . . . but lets see what happens. I would throw in some Dakaru and Kayoko, but that would screw things even more. There are cracks made at all the couples and characters individually. I also hope I wrote the characters somewhat correctly because I've never written a fic using the 02 digi destined before. This is unrelated to my **A Forgotten Past** series. Finally, all my humor stories usually have running gags from other stories I have written such as there are a few from **Matt and** **the Pimple** and a big one from **My Date with June: A Night to Remember** (lets say we find out what happens with Izzy and June). Thanks!

A/N: This is my first somewhat-of-a-romance fic because there is kissing (Kissing?! Blech! Cooties – ewwwww!), but I'm not telling between who. Enjoy! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once the digital world was at peace. And that goes for saying. The Digimon Emperor had been subdued and the control spires were being taken down. The new digi destined had indeed proved themselves worthy of their name. Everyone, old and new, enjoyed the prospect of relaxation and a time to unwind after a saga of battles. Even the digimon could not complain about the less hectic environment, which was sure to mean more meals for them. So, overall there were no problems. 

The children had returned to take up their old hobbies that lay forgotten when it was time to save the digi-world. For many it meant soccer and practice was another adventure while for others homework was the key. Bands played, keyboards clicked, the world just went back to normal. However, some hobbies never die despite epic battles and countless enemies. 

The classic hobby of getting a date for Friday night.

Davis looked at the clock for what could be the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. The pre-teen's nerves were edgy and his heart beat rapidly. He was always one for speed and impatient with delays. Time moving slowly was seen as a delay. And with time slowing down for him meant time speeding up for someone else. More specifically time moving faster for someone else to snatch up the chance to make moves on his girl. 

Well, she wasn't _his_ girl.

Or anyone else's. 

But she did hang out with TP, or TM, or TS . . . 

Whatever. 

__

Five more minutes, five more minutes . . . The thought was pounding in Davis' brain so hard he felt as if his whole head was shaking. The teacher droned on as he squirmed in his seat. This was really getting annoying . . . 

__

BRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Finally!" cheered Davis along with the rest of his class. The mob of pre-teens bolted out of the classroom as they made their way to the freedom of the weekend. The locker hall was crowded with kids running in every direction as well as gossiping over their plans. Some girls screamed about going to Yamato Ishida's concert while some guys grumbled quietly. Davis bolted down the quad towards his locker trying to get a few minutes of preparation before chasing after the girl he longed to talk to. He opened his locker door, struggling due to the fact it had been slammed so many times he lost count. The locker was indeed messy, cluttered with pictures of World Cup soccer players and stickers of all sorts. Gym socks, an old soccer ball, an overdue library book lay forgotten on the bottom shelf. But at the top of this shabby storage space was a realm, nay a shrine to the one whom had captured Davis' heart. Perhaps he had indeed fallen in love with her or perhaps he just had some of his sister's obsessive compulsive behavior, but whichever, the area was a sanctuary of items connected to his beloved. To the one and only. 

Kari Kamiya. 

It wasn't surprising that Davis had pretty much gone gaga over the girl. Kari was sweet and friendly with caring face that anyone could not help, but to like. He met her through Tai and the soccer league so maybe it was because she was so connected to his idol that he happened to be just plain crazy about the girl. 

Or maybe that he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

Whatever. 

Davis sighed as his hand moved across the collection of treasured items. A cup she through away that had been caressed by her lips sigh, a wad of gum she had actually chewed double sigh, a pencil she had let Davis borrow (although he didn't return it) triple sigh . . . the trinkets mounted up, but were all arranged in a strange system that could only make sense to Davis. 

Davis finally pried himself away from his little fantasy world and gave himself a look over in his mirrors before chasing after Kari. The boy had five mirrors on the inside of the locker door as well as a hair kit attached at the bottom. Davis liked mirrors and Davis believed that mirrors like him. The boy reached down and brushed his spiky hair to freshen it up, although it's a bit impossible since it's loaded down with gel. TK even dared to say that Davis was more self conscious about his appearances than Matt, but that was before the pimple "incident". Then the clock gave another chime sending chills down Davis' spine. The pre-teen once again slammed his locker door and headed towards his destination. 

Davis burst through the hallway doors to emerge outside in the school courtyard. A concrete area with a few benches scattered with foliage was the perfect place for meeting spots among students . . . and a not too shabby make-out spot for upper classmen. Davis looked around anxiously hoping to spot Kari's silhouette. He knew well that Kari had to walk through the courtyard from her 6th period class to get to the bus stop to go home. Suddenly, he spotted her. The boy's heart leaped for joy as he saw her carelessly pause and take a drink from the fountain. Davis walked – scratch that – sprinted towards the girl before she had the chance to escape. 

"Hi Kari!" cried Davis in an incredibly cheerful voice. 

"Hello Davis," greeted Kari with a warm smile. Davis melted when he saw her smile. He could be described as a pile of mush.

"Uh . . ." he struggled for conversation, "Your barrettes look really pretty today!"

"Davis," said Kari mildly blushing, "They're the same ones I wear all the time."

"But, they – um – look especially pretty today!" Kari blushed a little more. "Say Kari?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondern' . . . if you know, maybe . . . you weren't, maybe . . . doing anything, maybe . . . you want to go out, maybe . . . tonight, maybe?" The boy turned his hopeful eyes at the girl desperately wanting to hear the right answer. Was he going to hear it?

Nope. Nada. No way. No how. 

"Oh Davis," said Kari giggling, "You're silly!" Davis' jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You know TK and I always go to a movie on Friday nights. Its tradition!" Davis gaped and glumly stood back as Kari walked away.

"Have a good weekend!" she shouted back pleasantly. Kari, a distant dream for poor Davis. The boy sulked back against the wall as defeat and failure came to greet him. He walked slowly back to his locker and prepared for another lonely Friday night. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, another person was trying their luck at the dating scene. 

Yolie walked confidently out of her chemistry classroom with textbooks in hand. The girl was a whiz at the science and mathematical fields, and she made sure everyone else knew that too. She tossed back her long, purple hair and adjusted her glasses as some boys stared. Yolie wasn't one to be shy about her feelings or coy around boys. In fact, for several weeks now she had been targeting her next victim to her girlish charms. She sauntered off looking for her prey. 

Takaru Takaishi. 

A scrumptious piece of meat if Yolie ever saw one. Ok, so he wasn't Mr. Buff-Extraordinare, but he had this adorable innocence that made him irresistible with a sweetness that couldn't be beat. 

Besides, he was awfully cute too.

Whatever. 

Yolie spotted the blonde boy heading towards the school exit. She sped up her pace ready to snatch the chance. 

"Hey there TK!" said Yolie in a very jolly manner, "How are you?"

"Fine Yolie," replied TK brightly. He stopped and turned to face her. 

"Oh TK," said Yolie in a sing-songy voice, "I'm having a few problems with the chemistry homework. I was wondering if you could come over to my house and help me with it? Then, maybe later . . . we could go to a movie." TK gave her a bewildered smile. 

"Yolie?" he said, "Why do you need me to tutor you? Gosh, you're the smartest one in the class! If anything you should be tutoring me!" TK gave a chuckle before finally exiting the premises. Yolie sighed and let her gaze follow the boy. 

__

Cute, she thought, _Cute, but oblivious. _She walked dragging her feet towards her locker collecting her things before heading out. 

"Well," mumbled Yolie, "you can't always get what you want."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Donny's Ice Cream Parlor on 5th and main was known as a hangout for people of all sorts during the daytime or after a nice Sunday stroll. On Friday nights, the cozy little place was . . . well, empty. Teenagers could be seen sprinting down the streets racing for the movies or a lovely couple holding hands affectionately. The atmosphere was empty in the joint with a few people filing in and out occasionally after purchasing their ice cream, of course. 

Davis was slumped over the counter of the shop with his head resting on the marble. In his hand was a milkshake, half full or empty by philosophical standards, and the boy took a few slurps here and there. It was obvious there was an aura of melancholia around him. Davis knew Kari didn't mean to hurt him, she just already had plans. And if TK happened to be them, so be it. TK, Davis sighed, the guy was all right if you liked a whiny-blonde-do-gooder. He couldn't help, but to be nice now that troubled times were over. His fist clenched. Its just it made Davis so angry that he couldn't get near Kari with out TK in the way in some form or another. He sighed again and chugged down the rest of the milkshake. 

Then the familiar jingle of the door was heard, but Davis didn't care. 

"One large vanilla shake please!" rang out a rather obnoxious voice. Davis looked at the rude customer. 

"Yolie?" he asked noticing the familiar form of the person near him.

"What?" she snapped. Her eyebrows furrowed, obviously tense, and her foot tapped impatiently. 

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, "I thought you'd be off with some fruit-loop boyfriend or something. The way you go through them." Davis gave a cruel smile. His relationship with Yolie was not one to look upoun smiling. They made vicious comments at one another, very displeased with each others company. It was only through their adventures in the digital world that there could have been a slight change in their "happy" acquaintance. 

Or maybe not. 

"Fruit-loops?" she said huffily, "They're nothing compared to the strings you pull!" Davis grumbled and returned to his drink, although nothing was left in it. Yolie turned her head away too and grabbed her purchase, but surprisingly didn't leave. She muttered as she took a stool next to Davis. 

"So," Yolie began, "Another Friday night wasted." 

"Being single sucks," Davis mumbled. 

"I suppose it does," she sighed as she took a sip. 

"Gross vanilla," he said looking at her with disgust, "That's not a flavor!"

"And I suppose that chocolate junk is!" 

"Well its good if you have taste!"

"Taste! You wouldn't know what taste is if it bit you in the –"

"Please!" interrupted the cashier folding his arms, "If you two mind there are other people here who could enjoy their ice cream in peace with out the racket!" He huffed and returned to the back room. Yolie and Davis blushed, but then scowled at each other.

"Jerk," she whispered.

"Freak," he mumbled.

"I heard that!" from the back room. The pair gave a sigh. 

"Ok, so if you aren't drooling after Kari, what are you doing here?" inquired Yolie. Curiosity got the best of her. 

"Its TK," said Davis, "She always does stuff with that pansy."

"TK is not a pansy," sniffed Yolie, "He's much better off with out that twerp."

"Leave Kari out of this!" raged Davis. 

"Then quit calling TK a pansy!" she stopped herself chuckling, "They're not even 'ours'. We're fighting over people who just see us as friends."

"Yeah," they both stared at the ground glumly. 

"Its just I feel like I never even get the chance to . . . you know," said Yolie. 

"Exactly, whenever I try to . . . you know, she's off with him again," replied Davis.

"Or him with her."

"Yeah." Davis gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?" inquired Yolie with skeptical look. 

"Do you know what is so ironic? They're not even dating!" Yolie laughed too.

"Tell me about it! 'We're just good friends!'" she mimicked. Davis snickered. 

"If they were even better friends, they'd be married!" They both started pounding the table laughing at jokes that were probably not that funny, but the sheer twist of their situation shed light on everything in a different perspective. 

"I bet Kari would finally notice me if I had a girlfriend," giggled Davis. 

"Same with TK," then they stopped and looked at each other as wicked grins suddenly emerged. 

"I have a thought," said Yolie evilly. 

"So do I," said Davis diabolically. Yolie gave Davis a glance over. 

"You know, hypothetically speaking of course, take two people and say they date thus attracting new attention. There could be an arrangement of sorts, and then perhaps – just perhaps – they are able to stimulate the affection of those they seek . . . Davis? Davis are you listening!!!" Yolie smacked the goggle-wearing boy upside the head. 

"Ow!" griped Davis rubbing his wound, "I was listening! You said we should pretend to date so we can make Kari and TK jealous!" Yolie blinked. 

"You . . . you, understood me?" she asked perplexed. 

"Well, not really, but I figured you had the same idea that I had." 

"All right then!" Yolie exclaimed shrilly, upsetting Davis' eardrums. 

"So Yolie what do we do?"

"Hmm, this takes thought. First, we should announce the fact that we are dating to the others and see how they take it. Then, I guess we can go from there." Davis nodded in agreement. 

"Um, shouldn't we have some ground rules?"

"Such as what?"

"Holding hands, _no_ kissing."

"Agreed, and be totally couple like. For example, you pay for my meals and open doors for me."

"What?!"

"You'd do it for Kari." Davis grumbled. 

"Fine. When do we tell them?" Yolie's eyes gave a foreboding glimmer.

"Tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Due to recent circumstances, the digi destined were no longer able to use the computer room at their school to the fact that is now occupied by those sent to detention. (_A/N: And if you've seen the newer episodes, they still go to the computer room, but can also access any computer! Sheesh, make up your mind!_) Or as Davis put it, those who weren't that bad – just mislead. However, thanks to children's D3s, they were able to adapt to the new situation. All they needed was a computer and, bingo, a portal to the digital world. 

Although, this did bring up some interesting conflicts such as they would have to be wary of their parents. Its not their families didn't know about their past adventures and it was during the saga with Myotismon they got wise. Only, it seemed best for all of them to keep their return to the digital world a secret once again because they knew their parents would be overly protective now that they understood the immense power of the evils they fought. 

Just for those safety reasons, all digi destined agreed to take turns using their homes as ways to travel to and from the digital world. As luck would have it, Davis was the host for the current day's trip, thus giving him and Yolie extra time to further discuss their – er – relationship. 

"Ok Davis," said Yolie growing impatient, "One more time, when I enter the room you do what?" Davis sighed. 

"I hold the door open for you," he replied in a monotonous tone. 

"And?"

"And I usher you to a seat . . . next to me." Yolie gave a smile pleased with the progress they had made. Davis could be very stubborn, which isn't that much different from usual. 

"Good, very good," she said, "Alright then. Now, if they ask – which I'm sure they will – how long have we been going out?"

"Since the stars have shine and the moon beams graced your gentle face."

"I like that part the best."

"Of course you would," snapped Davis, "But what about me? This works both ways. You need to do some things for me!" Yolie glared at him.

"Such as what? Be at your beck and call?" Davis shook his head.

"Aw, come on! Not stupid stuff like that, I mean you know . . . fawn over me. Be I guess . . . a little girlie. If I make a joke laugh, flirt . . . I guess." Davis blushed a little. He had this incredible vision worked out of his perfect relationship, but with Kari. Yolie sighed. 

"Fine", she mumbled, "I'll do what you want and you do what I want."

"Deal." Yolie looked at her watch.

"Oh, Davis! I got to go and get ready!"

"Ready?" he said puzzled, "For what?" Yolie gave a cocky grin. 

"Well as your 'girlfriend' I have to dress nice for you," she said as she left. Davis shuddered. He didn't want to imagine what Yolie was going to do, let alone wear. 

__

Well, he thought, _she can't be any worse than June._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, 2 o'clock rolled around and the new digi destined began to arrive at Davis' home. He decided to take some of Yolie's advice and clean things up a bit, but only because Demi-Veemon had passed out after falling into a pile of dirty laundry. Besides that, Davis thought the place looked pretty good – then the doorbell rang and he sprinted to go answer it. 

"Hey," greeted Davis to Cody and . . . TK both carrying their digimon counter parts.

"Thank you for holding this at your house Davis," said Cody, always the polite one. 

"Wow Davis," admired TK, "Your place actually looks livable." Davis suppressed his urge to retaliate, but he was far too concerned about the "plan".

"Say," said Davis as carelessly as possible, "Why isn't Yolie with you? I thought you guys lived in the same apartment complex." 

"It was weird," began Cody, "She said she had some things to do and would meet us over here. Whatever that is." 

"Food! Food! Food!" chanted Upamon, hungry as usual. 

"Yeah!" cheered Demi Veemon, "Me too Davish!" The little blue digimon began to hop and down. 

"Ok, Demi Veemon why don't you take Upamon into the kitchen and you guys can have a snack." The two in-training digimon scurried off.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked TK raising an eyebrow. Davis shrugged.

"Oh they'll be fine." A loud crash was heard in the kitchen. 

"I think I'll go check up on them," mumbled Patamon as he flew from TK's hat and swooped towards the kitchen. The three boys moved to the couch in the living room.

"So Davis," began TK relaxing a little, "How did you do on that pop quiz in Math?" Davis flinched.

"Eh . . . well you know, I had soccer practice and stuff . . ."

"Right." TK rolled his eyes. "Hey, I bombed too." He added. 

"Really?" 

"Nope. Passed, but just wanted to try and make you feel better." Davis grumbled, but the doorbell interrupted them. 

"Got it!" shouted Davis running towards the door once more. 

"Kari!" bellowed Davis as he let her in. Kari gave a mild blush. 

"Nice to see you too Davis," she replied a bit meekly as she brushed a stray hair away. Gatomon perched neatly on her shoulder.

"Where are the little guys?" purred Gatomon.

"Kitchen, where else?" said Davis jerking his thumb towards the back room. Gatomon gave a nod and gracefully leapt from her partner's shoulder and walked towards the commotion in the kitchen. He then escorted Kari towards the others. 

"Hey Kari!" said TK enthusiastically. "Wasn't that movie great last night?" Davis winced at the comment. 

"Yeah it sure was." She walked closer to TK and whispered in his ear.

__

"Next time we'll see 'The Fuzzy Bunnies Go to Mars" instead of "Reaper of the Headless Night Part VI', ok?" TK nodded vigorously, his eyes holding some fear in them. Kari's gaze then scanned the room.

"Where's Yolie?" TK nodded.

"She was acting weird yesterday." _Which isn't that much different from the day before, _thought Davis, but once again his thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell. 

"Hey Yo-" he choked on his phrase after he got a look at what Yolie was wearing. The teenage certainly did not look like her usual self, much worse to be exact. Yolie was wearing a black tube dress that looked too adult for a young girl to be wearing. Her shoes must have been at least 6 inches high causing her to tower over Davis. If her clothes weren't bad enough, her makeup was hideous. Yolie had piled on unnecessary foundation and applied a repulsive purple lipstick. She would have fit in perfectly if she went to go see "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Davis grimaced and tried desperately to hide his reaction.

"Oh Yolie," he muttered, "It's so wonderful to see you." Yolie sauntered, or stumbled, into the room holding her head up proudly.

"Davis, you are such a cute one!" she giggled. Davis maintained composure and led his "girl friend" into the room.

"Eh?" said TK; not quite sure whether to believe the conversation in the other room really happened. "Yolie?!" Yolie gave an amused smile.

"Is something wrong Takaru?" Yolie said innocently. 

"Um . . . well." 

"Yolie," interrupted Kari, "Your clothes are – er – different." Yolie gave a small twirl. 

"Oh, this old thing? Bought it yesterday." She gave a look at Davis. 

"Yes, Yolie you look exquisite," he grunted out. TK gave him a funny look and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Davis and Yolie hold hands.

"Are you two going out?" a shocked TK asked. 

"Why yes, as a matter of fact," said Yolie squeezing Davis' hand.

"Wow," said Kari, "I just never imagined – I mean pictured, really, the two of you." 

"Why didn't you say something Yolie?" requested Cody. 

"Oh Cody, you are young in the ways of love." Davis nearly collapsed as well. 

__

Love?! With Yolie?! For the love of soccer!!! Just throw in my sister while you're at it!!!

"Say," continued Yolie, oblivious to the negative reactions, "After we clean up the digital world, why don't we all go out to dinner and a movie?" The others shifted uneasily. 

"Well that sounds all right," began Cody, "If my grand- ow!" Yolie kicked him in the shins. 

"Cody, don't you have kendo practice?"

"Yolie, you know I don't have kendo on – ow!" 

"Right Cody?" Yolie hissed, "Kendo?" Cody paled and lowered his head.

"Yes. Kendo. I have kendo practice," he said in a very low voice. 

"Aw too bad!" giggled, a bit off her rocker, Yolie. "Guess it's just us four!" as she latched herself tighter onto Davis. TK and Kari gave small smiles and slowly nodded. 

"What time?" asked Kari slowly. 

"Seven is good," mumbled Davis. 

"Ok, do you want to see that new action movie?" asked TK. 

"Anything," mused Yolie. Kari looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh! We need to get going!" They ran and stumbled through Davis' room to get to his computer.

"**Digi Port Open!" **commanded Kari as she, TK, and Cody were sucked through with their digimon. Yolie jerked Davis from going through.

"What now?" he hissed in annoyance. 

"Look tonight is the big moment. Don't blow it." She looked at herself with disgust. "I can't believe I wore this." Davis gave her a puzzled look.

"Then why the heck did you wear it?" Yolie gave a twisted smile.

"Well when TK sees me tonight in my real attire, compared to this, he'll think I'm gorgeous." Davis rolled his eyes and actually gave an amused smile

"You're nuts Yolie." She gave him a wink.

"I have more fun that way!" And then they were sucked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yolie!" panted Davis, "Yolie slow down!" The pre-teen sprinted after the purple haired girl who surprisingly could run a mile a minute. 

"Davis!" Yolie called over her shoulder. "We're late! They're going to wonder where we are and with the act we need to pull we can't afford any wasted time." She skidded to a halt so the boy could catch up to her. Davis crumbled clutching a stitch in his side. 

"I'm amazed Davis," commented Yolie, "I thought you could run faster with all that soccer playing of yours." 

"Shut pant up pant." Yolie rolled her eyes. She looked at her watch.

"Gah! Come on lazy bones! Get moving!" And they were off again. 

The restaurant they all agreed to was nothing fancy, but still a place to get a good meal. Davis and Yolie kept insisting it was a double date and Kari and TK also reminded the others that _they_ were not dating. 

Whatever. 

Yolie stopped on a dime and causally walked towards Kari and TK, who were chatting while sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. 

"Hello Takaru. Hello Kari," said Yolie coolly throwing back her long hair. 

"Yolie," said TK, "You look great!" The boy admired Yolie's pastel pink thin strapped dress (compared to the hideous black one) as it complemented well her unique color hair. 

"Why thank you TK," soothed Yolie her eyes sparkling. The night was proving to be interesting. She turned her glance over to Kari, also looking nice in a tan skirt with a blue sleeveless shirt with signature long blue gloves to match, to see her reaction, but there was none. "Perfecto." Davis finally lumbered over to the others gasping for breath.

"Oh honey bunch!" exclaimed Yolie pulling up Davis, "You're finally here!"

"Nice pant to see pant you too pant cupcake," wheezed Davis.

"Oh Davis, are you alright?" asked Kari gingerly touching the boy's arm. Davis nearly keeled over in shock. 

__

She touched me! She touched me! She touched me! Davis quickly stole a glance at TK for his reaction and saw nothing. _Wow, Yolie's plan might actually work. _He decided to test this. 

"For you darling," recited Davis as he revealed a red rose he was carrying and carefully stuck it in Yolie's hair. Yolie _acted_ surprised (she was the one who bought the rose) and gave a quick kiss on Davis' cheek. 

__

Gross! She touched me, thought Davis resisting the urge to wipe it off.

__

Gross! I touched him, thought Yolie resisting the urge to burn her lips.

Kari and TK grumbled. 

Surprise. Surprise. 

"Why don't we head in now? I know they have lots of delicious food in here!" exclaimed Yolie clasping her hands together. Davis stepped forward and offered Yolie his arm.

"Darling?" he asked with a smirk as Yolie accepted with Kari and TK following behind. 

Inside the restaurant, the décor was appealing to the eye with simple tastes. The guests around them dinned on either simple meals or more elaborate ones. And judging by the atmosphere, the place was crowded with usual Saturday night dinners, either on dates or just a group. Davis strolled up to the counter.

"Excuse me," Davis said politely (a first), "Reservation, party of four – Motimya?" The hostess gave a nod and thumbed down her chart.

"Oh I'm sorry, we accidentally gave someone else your table. If you could give us a moment." Davis gave a soft grumbled, but continued to inquire. 

"Could you tell them to hurry up?" he insisted. 

"I'll see what we can do," said the hostess and she scurried off. Yolie gave a sigh and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sheesh," she muttered. TK walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Yolie it's ok. We can eat somewhere else," he said giving her shoulder an extra squeeze. _Whoa, did he just do that? _

"That's it!" shouted Davis, "I don't care! I hate waiting like this when we had reservations!" Davis marched over the dinning area where the hostess had pointed out the pair that took their reservation.

"Davis, no!" called Kari chasing after him. Davis went over to the couple who were not even bothering to look up from their . . . laptops?

"Hey buddy!" cried Davis, "I think you've been here long enough and you're sitting at our table so – "

"Oh, salutations Davis," said Izzy looking up from his pineapple laptop. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, but my date and I are having an exquisite conversation via on-line."

"Date?" asked Yolie. She looked over at the other member whose face was hidden behind a red pineapple laptop identical to Izzy's. Their face came up.

"June?!" cried TK recoiling in shock knowing all about her encounters with his brother. 

"Hi there TK," bubbled June looking very happy. 

"Izzy," choked out Davis, "Date . . .with my . . . sister?" Izzy faintly blushed.

"Well I wasn't too thrilled with it to start and I thought it was weird when June called me up out of the blue, but our keyboards clicked and so did out hearts," Izzy said poetically gazing deeply at shudder June who giggled. Kari looked over at Izzy.

"What's with your outfit Izzy?" It was certainly odd, but Davis thought it looked vaguely familiar. Izzy had on plaid pants with a bright colored shirt, but wearing a normal dinner jacket on top. His hair was piece of gelled mass looking huge with a bunch of spikes . . . like Tai's.

"Do you like my 'threads' as one would say? Matt helped me out with this date being a more experienced 'Ladies Man' than I. Yeah, he said it would really help and told me some tips too. It was rather nice of him. But his personality advice, I didn't agree with however, we do have a lot in common, right Juney-Doll?" 

"Oh course Koushy-kins!" The pre-teens twitched watching the couple make kissy faces at each other.

"June?" Davis questioned.

"Davis, you are young, but_ Koushirou _and I are both computer people. He's the only person I know who truly respects the Pineapple 335 laptop. And . . ." she gave a smirk, "We are both after Microsoft." Izzy was now very red.

"Junsy – that is our little secret," said Izzy while June giggled again. He closed his laptop and stood up offering his hand to June. She blushed while taking his hand and then they walked off hand in hand in utter bliss. The others were stunned. 

"I need to sit down . . ." muttered Davis grasping for the chair. The others gave a numb reply and sat down too. 

"Davis," said TK slowly, "I didn't know your sister is into computers." Davis gave a small smile.

"How do you think she's knows all of her 'boy friend's' schedules? She hacks into the main office and accesses their files." TK laughed.

"Wait till Matt hears this!"

"I think he knows and will probably jump for joy," pointed out Yolie. They all gave a light chuckle and took their menus. 

"So, what shall we order?" said Yolie, bringing things back to business. She took Davis' hand. "Do you want to split a milkshake?" 

"Of course – you pick the flavor."

"Vanilla then." Davis gagged slightly.

"Sweetheart . . . you know I am – er- not fond of vanilla, how about chocolate?" Yolie shot him a glare.

"Remember – vanilla."

"_Chocolate_."

"_Vanilla_." For a minute it looked like they were about the scratch each other's eyes out. 

"Hey guys, if you want your flavors so badly," said TK, "Why don't you get your own milkshakes?" Yolie and Davis' eyes narrowed at each other.

"Honey, could I see you for a minute," sneered Yolie.

"Sure thing, sugar," snapped Davis. The both stormed off towards the back of the restaurant leaving Kari and TK to question their sanity.

"Davis!" cried Yolie, "You're ruining everything!" 

"I am?!" scoffed Davis, "You're the one throwing a hissy!" 

"Will you stick to the plan? They're so eating this up!" They turned their focus to their friends at the table and quietly sneaked over to eavesdrop. 

"TK," said Kari, "Davis and Yolie are acting weird." TK nodded.

"More so than usual." 

"I can't believe they think we are buying into their act."

"No way can those two be going out. Do you see the way they recoil at each other's touch?" Kari gave a laugh. 

"Yeah, I thought Davis would keel over or something." TK chuckled too. 

"I just want the night to end, right Kari?" 

Davis and Yolie fumed. The nerve of those two . . . do they think they're that stupid? They gave each other a look in they eye that seemed to mean only one thing.

**__**

Anything goes. 

The pair walked back firmly towards their table. 

"Oh," said TK giving a skeptical look at the return of Davis and Yolie, "Do you have a 'couples only' chat?"

"We certainly did," said Davis. He turned towards Yolie. "Yolie, you have something on your face?"

"Oh, where?"

"Right here." Davis grabbed Yolie by the shoulders and dipped her into a long kiss with all the works. There was passion, there was madness, there was Kari and TK looking like their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. But the make-out session continued nevertheless. 

"Wow . . . " mumbled Yolie after Davis separated from her. Davis gave a very satisfied grin and turned his gaze at the others. Kari and TK sat there with their jaws hanging open. Davis tapped TK's jaw closed.

"Now, TS – its impolite to stare," scolded Davis. TK fumed slightly. Yolie, still a bit out of breath, returned to her seat and pushed a loose strand a way from her face. She gave a small smile to Kari and picked up her menu while blushing ever so slightly.

"Well," she said, "I think I'll have that chocolate milkshake now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the double date – er "an evening of four friends who happened to have a close bond between pairs" progressed on, Davis and Yolie really let all the fluff and romantic garble go on. They held hands, they kissed, and smirked at their ability at turning the innocent Kari and TK into green-eyed monsters. It is indeed human nature to want what one cannot have. As the saying goes, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. 

And boy, Davis and Yolie's side sure was green.

It was kind of odd, Kari and TK were somewhat oblivious to the extra attention they received from Davis and Yolie usually. Sure the attention was . . . there . . . , but from their prospective it was part of everyday life. They got used to it. And now there was nothing. No attention. No flattery. No nothn'. 

__

Davis is awfully cute and adorable in a pesky way . . . thought Kari.

__

Purple has always been a favorite color of mine . _. . _thought TK. 

Strange how attraction grows under the right motivation. 

The group headed over to the new mega-plex ready to buy their tickets to see the new action movie "Back to Sometime in the Late Future" starring Mitchell M. Moxx. It was supposed to be really good. However, the girls debated over Moxx's attractiveness compared to the ever-famous Farrison Ford in his "Cincinnati Jones" role (_drool_, _drool_). 

"Two please," said Davis to the employee in the ticket office. He gave a cheesy smile to Yolie who latched herself tighter to Davis' arm.

"She should really get a patch for that," muttered Kari as she paid for her own ticket. The group walked into the lobby and moved on to purchasing food at the concession stand. Then things took an interesting turn . . . 

"So Yolie," began Davis, "Can I get you anything?" 

"Well . . ." 

"Davis, why don't you get your food now – let Yolie decide and then _I _can pay for her when she's ready," said TK giving a cool smile to Yolie. Davis blinked in surprise. 

__

Wow, he thought, _the blonde's a fast mover. _

Whatever. 

Davis gave a shrug and bought some popcorn then stepped out of line. 

"Oh no," gasped Kari, "I'm out of cash! And I really wanted some Junior Mints too!" Davis ears' perked up. 

"Dearest Kari," reassured Davis, "I shall buy your refreshment needs. And if you still hunger, feel free to have some of my popcorn." Kari batted her eyes. 

"Why thank you Davis," she said as they stepped back into the line. Now, Yolie blinked in surprise. 

__

Who knew? She has some flirting capabilities after all.

Whatever. 

"Shall we," said Davis to Kari clearly forgetting about Yolie who didn't seem to mind as they all walked towards the movie.

Inside the theater, they sat in a row together with Yolie and Davis in the middle with Kari and TK on either side of them. Soon, the theater went dark and the movie began. 

Davis' felt so wired! It was hysterical how jealous Kari and TK were getting over him and Yolie. He took a glance over at Yolie, clearly not watching the movie, but instead talking with TK, whose hand was ever so slightly touching hers. Davis looked back to Kari who would give him dainty smiles to him. His heart melted when he saw her. 

"I'm really enjoying the movie Davis," whispered Kari bringing her face closer to his. "It's a shame we," she put a pause in, "Don't do this more often." 

"Same here Kari," said Davis moving in. Then Kari drew back sharply and returned to watching the movie. Davis studied her face. Something was definitely wrong. Even though she was clearly being coming more attracted to Davis, she held herself back because of her friendship with Yolie. It was sad really. Davis looked at TK who leaned back too apparently having the same type of thoughts. What great friends. Here Yolie and him were trying to make the other two jealous and compete for their attention, but they stopped because they knew what they were doing was wrong. They were trying the resist their feelings. Davis suddenly felt guilty for all the times he knew he was bugging Kari when she wanted to do something with TK. Well . . . no more. He turned his head towards Yolie, her face looking downcast. She met his gaze. Davis slowly brought his lips towards' hers and brushed them with a soft kiss. 

"Yolie," he whispered, "I think we should break up." Yolie's eyes widened as she gave a smile showing she definitely agreed. 

"Want to create a scene?" 

"Lets." Yolie stood up and started shouting.

"Davis! How come we never talk anymore?!" Heads shot up in their direction as well as some irritated grumbles.

"Talk?! You never have time for me anymore! I feel like I don't have a girlfriend!!"

"You don't understand me!"

"You don't appreciate me!" 

"I can't believe I decided to date a goggle wearing jerk!"

"I can't believe I went out with a conceited purple brat!" Then Yolie's lip trembled.

"You used to tell me you loved me! I hate you Davis!" She gave a moan and threw her drink into his face (gave a quick wink) and ran off crying. Davis had to admit, Yolie sure was a good actor. He gave a huff and raced out in the other direction. Kari and TK were speechless. They gave each other a look. 

"Um . . . I'm going to check up on Yolie, she might be hurt," mumbled TK.

"Uh . . . Davis could use someone to talk to," muttered Kari. 

"Later," they cried in unison before bolting off in separate directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolie sat on a bench with a cup of water in her hands. She was dabbing the water on her eyes and streaking it on her cheeks. She looked at her watch.

"Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . ."

"Yolie!" cried out a voice. She gave a satisfied smile. Yolie knew him so well.

"Oh . . . T-T-akaru," sobbed Yolie, "G-g-go away!" The boy ran towards her and sat next to her on the bench. TK gave her a small hug.

"Yolie," he said softly, "Don't cry, Davis . . . he's not a bad guy, just not for you."

"Then who's right for me?" sniffed Yolie. TK lifted his gaze to her and their eyes locked. He slowly brought his hand up and dried off her "tears" that were dribbling down her cheek.

"Maybe I am," he whispered bringing his lips towards her. Yolie jumped for joy in side and grabbed TK pulling him into a long passionate kiss. TK reached his arms around Yolie for holding and they shared the moment together. 

"Yolie," said TK, his voice cracking, "Be my girlfriend." Yolie gave a smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied as they went back into their kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari frantically searched all over the lobby for the boy she longed to talk to. She knew Davis wasn't like how he acted in the theater. He was stubborn, but emotional. His heart was probably shattered. He needs someone to talk to. She ran hoping to find his outline.

Davis peeked out from his corner. It was ironic, only yesterday he was searching all over to find her and now everything changed. He strode out to the water fountain, like she had only hours ago, and proceeded to be found.

"Davis!" cried Kari, "I'm glad I found you!" She ran over to him and gave Davis a light hug. He blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. 

"Yeah, well I just had to get out of there you know?" he said carelessly. 

"Are you ok?" He gave a nod.

"I'll be fine . . . the pain, will go away," he paused, "I hope." He put his hand on his chest emphasizing his "pain".

"Oh Davis! It will! It will!" reassured Kari, "Just remember, you don't have to be alone." Davis stared into her brown caring eyes.

"I don't want to be alone," he said. Kari brought a hand up to him and pulled him in a deep, but meaningful kiss. 

"You don't have to be," she whispered. Davis gave a small smile. 

"Kari, be my girlfriend."

"Yes Davis," she answered before returning to their kiss as they wrapped their arms around one another.

It had been one heck of a night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Two weeks later . . . 

The familiar jingle of the door was heard in Donny's Icecream Parlor on 5th as another Friday night came rolling by. Davis' head rested next to, this time, two chocolate milkshakes with it dripping all over the counter. His head throbbed. 

Fridays sucked. 

Another jingle and in waltzed Yolie, also looking very miserable.

"Three vanilla milkshakes please," she muttered dryly as she plopped herself down next to Davis.

"Hey."

"Hey." They sighed.

"Being single sucks," said Davis not even bothering to lift his head from the counter. Yolie nodded her head.

"So, what happened?" she asked turning towards him.

"I broke up with her," he said. Yolie nearly feel off her stool. 

"_You _broke up with Kari?" she asked aghast. "You – Davis, who has been dying for a chance to go out with Kari Kamiya for god knows how long, you broke up with her?"

"Yup."

"Why?!" Davis sighed again and took a swig of his milkshake.

"Kari is cute, lovable, and downright wonderful."

"But . . ." prompted Yolie.

"She's a goody two-shoes and you know it! It was 'let's save the digiworld Davis' this and 'I wish there was no pain for all those innocent creatures' that. I mean, she never wanted to do anything fun. Well . . . there were some other things too. Kari is too nice for me, I mean – I do really care for her, but I know there's no way in the long run." He finished off his drink. "Eh, oh well." 

"How did she take it?" Davis turned and faced Yolie the whole way around. On his left eye was a big blue and black bruise. 

"Oh." 

"Well you don't look like Ms. Mary Sunshine either," said Davis, "What happened with you and TK?"

"I broke it off with him too," replied Yolie. Davis gave no hint of being surprised.

"What's your reason?"

"TK is naïve. Very naïve. He would be so timid to hold hands or cuddle. I mean, I'd have to practically force him to kiss me. Also, it was weird – we would actually cuddle and he'd always lie down at my – er – below stomach level." Davis nodded.

"Yeah, I think Tai told me something about that once – what did he call it? Crothing? Crontching?"

"I think it was Crooching? Anyway, there was just no spice for me. I had to call it off."

"And how did he take it?" asked Davis. Yolie lifted her sleeve up to reveal it drenched.

"He bawled." Davis gave a laugh.

"Yeah, he is a pansy." Yolie fumed.

"Hey back off! It's not my fault your stupid relationship didn't work out!"

"Me? You made him cry!" They looked at each other and sat down again.

"So back to square one," mused Yolie holding her head in her hands.

"I'll say," agreed Davis taking, once again, a gulp out of his milkshake while Yolie chugged hers. 

"Funny," said Yolie watching Davis lick the last drops of chocolate.

"What that you don't get sick from that vanilla junk?" 

"No," she frowned, "Us. We're like chocolate and vanilla. You have your way and I have mine."

"You have a point there." Davis reached over and grabbed one of Yolie's milkshakes and drank it in a single gulp.

"Vanilla isn't so bad," he said licking his lips. He looked up at Yolie who blushed. Then they heard the door jingle. 

"Oh Joe, I want strawberry!" squealed Mimi while gripping onto the boy's hand. Joe turned red. 

"Ok Mimi, but we're going to be late for the movies." He turned his head towards Davis and Yolie. 

"Hey there guys," he noticed their many glasses in front of them, "Long day, huh?"

"You can say that," said Davis. 

"Visiting long Mimi?" asked Yolie smiling to her friend.

"For a couples of weeks, which only gives Joe so much time to buy me presents!" Joe blushed again. They took their purchases and left. The other two watched them disappear around the corner. 

"Say Yolie," began Davis, "Suppose we . . . you know . . ."

"Yeah, if we . . . you know . . ." she answered. 

"Mimi is pretty cute . . . "

"Joe is somewhat hot . . . " Davis took Yolie's hand.

"You know it would only be for a little while and we do make a good team."

"We sure do," agreed Yolie allowing Davis to wrap his arm around her waist. 

"Chocolate and vanilla," said Davis smiling. Yolie then turned and chugged the rest of Davis' milkshake before promptly kissing him.

"You know what? I think I like strawberry more." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Gah! This story took me forever to finish and its long! Sorry to Dakari fans and Tayoko fans, but they were together briefly. I think I've become a Dayoko fan ever since I've seen more and more hints in the new episodes. But I still support Dakari. Anyway, I also threw in Mimoe – a fav couple of mine, and I am officially a full supporter of Koushun (Izzy x Jun)! They are sooo cute together with their red hair and how else do you explain how Jun knows exactly where Matt is all the time? She does some form of hacking I tell you! Gah! So, thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
